


Something New

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora and Arthur would like to try something new, and the Pack Alpha seems the perfect person to indulge with.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirensLastRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my good friend SirensLastRites!!
> 
> I'm sorry this took me till the end of the day, hahah. There were a lot penises to keep track of, lol. Thank you for being such a good friend. I value all our conversations and you never fail to make me laugh!!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful birthday!

 

Mason grinned at how the Overboss walked toward him, the sway of those hips like a mating call. Fuck, he’d love to strip her down.

 

He’d seen the way she looked at him, too. There was no hiding the way she’d bite her bottom lip as she watched him.

 

But then she had that soldier boy who came with her some of the time, the one with the fancy fucking coat. That was a girl who was tied down, which meant his odds of getting inside her were slim to fucking nil.

 

A fucking tragedy, that was. They’d have a good time if she just gave in, but judging by the way her soldier boy grasped her, he wasn’t about to let her have a good time with Mason.

 

Maybe it was for the best. Don’t shit where you eat and all that.

 

“Alpha,” Nora offered, that sweet voice of hers. She’d sound good moaning that title, face flushed, before sliding her lips around his cock.

 

He smiled. “Hey there, Overboss.”

 

“Can we talk in private?”

 

“Anything you want, kitten. Let’s go inside.”

 

She followed him, strung tight. What was so difficult that she’d act like this? He’d seen her clear out parks without this much nervousness.

 

Fuck, it was sort of cute.

 

He closed them into his office in the backstage. Without the Pack watching over ‘em, he got to be a bit more casual. “Talk to me, kitten. What’s up?”

 

“Are you interested in me?”

 

The words had Mason’s eyebrow lifting. “What now?”

 

“You heard me. Do you want me?” When he didn’t answer, she crossed her arms. Defensive much? “If you’re not it’s fine. No hard feelings. It’s just, you stare at me sometimes, and I think maybe you are. If I didn’t read you right, no problem.” She started to push past him, not meeting his gaze.

 

Mason reached out and caught her arm, pulling her to a stop. “Last I checked you were taken, kitten. Didn’t peg you as the sort of fuck around behind his back.”

 

“Who said anything about behind his back?”

 

“He let you run around with others?”

 

She took a deep breath before she met his gaze, looking up and reminding him just how short she was. “Arthur noticed how I look at you, and he doesn’t mind sharing. He’s going to be at the loft tonight and thought I should invite you. If you’re not interested, if that isn’t what you’re into, it’s okay.”

 

Mason’s lips tilted up as he watched her, the way her cheeks flushed, the way her tongue wet her lips. Did she really think he’d turn her down? That he’d even consider not taking her up on any chance to get inside her?

 

He’d had too many fucking nights with his hand around his cock picturing her to even consider not going.

 

And sharing her with that mess of muscle and arrogance?

 

Hell, that sounded like a good time to him.

 

“Yeah, kitten. I’ll be there.”

 

#

 

Nora paced across the length of the loft.

 

“You’re going to wear yourself out.” Arthur sat at the table.

 

“What if he doesn’t come? What’s taking him so long?”

 

“Then he doesn’t come. It’s not really that big a deal, is it?”

 

Yes, it was a big deal.

 

She’d told Mason she wouldn’t care, and that was true to an extent. She wouldn’t hold it against him, wouldn’t pressure him. That didn’t take away the sting of rejection. She didn’t go out on a limb often, didn’t put herself out there for something she wasn’t sure would come back.

 

“Come here,” Arthur said softly and tossed the towel from the table onto the floor.

 

Nora went over and dropped to her knees, the towel providing cushioning.

 

Arthur set his hand on her cheek and pressed her cheek to the inside of his thigh. The position helped her relax, the way his fingers stroked through her hair. “Now, what are you so worried about?”

 

She took a deep breath before she looked up at him. “I’m not used to be unsure.”

 

“Would I let anything happen to you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“So stop worrying. Trust me, Nora, I saw how he looks at you as well. It was one reason I suggested this, because that sort of lust wasn’t going to stay in the background for long. He’ll be here.” He slid his hand into her hair and gripped it. “Now, close your eyes and relax for a minute, would you?”

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, the bite of his grip tugging against her scalp familiar and calming.

 

“Well, don’t she look pretty?” Mason’s voice had Nora snapping open her eyes.

 

Arthur didn’t loosen his grip. “Hello, Alpha. Nora? Why don’t you get him a drink?” He pulled her close enough to press a kiss to her forehead before releasing her.

 

Nora turned to face Mason. “What would you like?”

 

Mason’s grin had her stomach tightening. “A beer is fine, kitten.”

 

#

 

Arthur kept his eyes pinned on Mason. He didn’t trust the man, not in the least, but he also wasn’t a fool.

 

Nora and Mason had chemistry, even Arthur could see it.

 

Despite being a man used to control, a man who thrived off it, Arthur had no misconceptions about basic human needs. Nora was interested in Mason. Mason clearly was interested in Nora.

 

Arthur had no problem letting the two indulge, as long as it happened under his supervision.

 

He and Nora had something real between them, something they’d forged over their time together. Mason couldn’t compete with that.

 

“Gotta say, after the shit I’ve seen her do, I expected to find you on your knees here. I mean, I saw her take out Nisha. Never figured she’d be a ‘do as I say’ girl.” Mason took the beer from Nora but kept his eyes on Arthur.

 

Arthur nodded as Nora took her spot on the floor again. “It surprised me at first, too. I’d guess it’s because she has to be in charge the rest of the time. It wears on her, and this sort of agreement helps her relax.”

 

Mason leaned back, beer hung between his fingers as he stared at Nora. Now that Nora was again against Arthur’s thigh, the Alpha could stare at he wanted at her. “Makes sense. You do this a lot?”

 

“No. Because of our positions in the Commonwealth, it isn’t something we can indulge in normally. This means that, should you be interested, your discretion is of vital importance.”

 

“If anyone understands how reputation goes, it’s me. Ain’t got any worries about me saying shit. Besides, if I opened my mouth, either she’d kill me or I wouldn’t get to fuck her again. Neither of those sounds like good options, so yeah, I can keep it quiet.”

 

Arthur stroked his fingers through her hair. “Good.”

 

Mason lifted his beer to take a drink. “So, how does this go? Ground rules?”

 

“Are you someone who follow rules?”

 

“Ain’t usually a fan of them, no. See, that’s the thing, though. Like any animal what a good chew toy. I’m willing to share it long as I get a taste. So, long as you let me chew on her, I’ll play by your rules.”

 

The answer made Arthur chuckle. Honest, though that was one of the reasons he suspected Mason might be a good fit. The man didn’t lie. He might be a raider, but he didn’t lie.

 

“Ground rules. She says red, it means stop. That is the number one rule and there is no wiggle room for it. I will kill you if you even think about not respecting that. Are we clear?”

 

Mason rested the beer on his knee. “Red means stop. I got it. She usually say stop and not mean it?”

 

“Sometimes, but not tonight, no. If this happens again, we can consider playing that, but not until I trust you better. However, she’s used to red, so we will continue with that.”

 

The memory of Nora, her body bent over the desk in his quarters, her fake nos falling from her lips as he took her, that had him hardening. Yes, they played that game, but until they both trusted Mason more, he wouldn’t participate.

 

Still, the idea of Nora pinned between them, those pretty tears on her cheeks as he begged them not to? It had Arthur hoping they’d get there.

 

“Other things. No name calling, nothing that breaks the skin. No covering her mouth or gagging her, and if her mouth is otherwise occupied, pay closer attention. Pinching your thigh means to stop. Some mild humiliation is fine, I’ll let you know if you go too far. That means you need to listen to me. Understand?”

 

“Yeah, I understand. Anything else off limits? No kissing or some shit?”

 

“No. If she doesn't like something, she’ll tell you.” Arthur leaned back and pulled his hand from Nora. “Go on, Nora. It’s okay.”

 

She pressed a kiss to the inside of Arthur’s thigh before she stood and turned toward Mason.

 

Arthur kicked the towel over. Knee’s on the bare wooden floors would hurt, and that wasn’t the sort of pain he wanted her in.

 

When Nora moved to stand in front of Mason, he set his hands on her hips and guided her forward until she straddled him. “Hey there, kitten. Your buddy there has a lot of rules, and I get that, I do, but I want to hear it from you as well. You want this, yeah? Ain’t just something he cooked up.”

 

Nora placed her hands on his shoulder. “Yes, I want this.”

 

Mason’s hand slid into Nora’s hand, tightening down until she moaned. “I’d ask if you were into the rough shit, but listen to that sound, huh? Yeah, you are.” He pulled her in and took her lips in an aggressive kiss.

 

Arthur wanted to remove his jumpsuit and wrap his hand around his cock as he watched Mason grip Nora.

 

Nora was a piece of art, and sitting back to watch someone else enjoy her was a hell of a thing.

 

Mason gripped the zipper of her vault suit and pulled it down, moving his lips from her mouth to her throat. “You got any idea how good your ass looks in this thing, Overboss? Every time you walked outta my territory, I was watching it, thinking of all the things I could do with it.”

 

Nora’s fingers caught the edge of Mason’s shirt, dragging it up. Mason leaned back enough for her to get it off.

 

“Don’t you think you should thank him for coming here, Nora? Why don’t you show him how grateful you are?” Arthur set his hand on his groin, cupping his erection. He didn’t stroke, just let the pressure tease himself.

 

Nora slid from Mason’s lap, dropping to her knees. Her fingers went to the button of his pants, undoing them.

 

Mason lifted his arms, setting his hands behind his head as he made no effort to her help. His lips curled up at the sides, a lecherous grin as he watched.

 

Nora yanked at the pants before she leaned in and pulled his cock from his pants.

 

Not as long as Arthur, but thicker. All in all a good showing.

 

Nora offered one stroke of his cock before she leaned in, her tongue darting out to lick across the head of his cock.

 

Mason’s control was impressive. He didn’t groan, didn’t react beside his smile widening.

 

She leaned in and drug her tongue up the bottom of his cock, then offered messy kisses along his length, around where her hand still held him.

 

Her lips slid around Mason’s cock, her head bobbing.

 

Arthur couldn’t get a great look, but the way her head moved had him palming himself harder. Mason didn’t guide her, not like Arthur would have. No, he sat back and enjoyed.

 

#

 

Nora moaned at the taste of Mason. He wasn’t like Arthur, not all control and patience. No, Mason was wild like the animals he modeled his Pack after. He was the type who would make her nervous, someone with that edge of crazy she wasn't sure she could handle.

 

He didn’t make her speed up, didn’t make her take him deeper. He seemed happy enough to watch her work.

 

Nora’s tongue slid against the bottom of Mason’s cock, tracing the ridge around the head. She only took the top of his cock into her mouth, using her hand to stroke the base. The muscles of his thighs twitched, hips shifting forward in tiny thrusts, the only sign of stress he showed.

 

The more he remained still, the deeper she took him.

 

“She’s talented,” Mason said.

 

“I’ve found enthusiasm makes all the difference, and Nora is quite enthusiastic.”

 

Mason’s chuckle caused him to shift, forcing a bit further into her mouth. “I can tell. Fuck, how long it’d take you to realize she was like this?”

 

“Not long. The first time I pinned her arms down and she moaned for me, it was pretty clear.”

 

Mason laughed, lowering a hand to wrap her ponytail around his fist. “Off, kitten or you’re gonna have me coming down your pretty throat. I finally got you here, don’t want to waste it on a quickie.”

 

Nora pulled off his cock with a loud pop, then rose to her feet when he pulled. He grasped her suit and pulled it down until he got it off her arms, down her waist, and off entirely when she lifted her feet.

 

The chill from the night’s breeze had her shivering, but the press of his lips against her stomach, just above the line of her underwear pulled a whine from her. He wrapped his fingers into the waist of her underwear and slid them down her legs, moving to a crouch in front of her.

 

His hands wrapped around her hips, massive against her frame, before he dipped his tongue between her legs. The position with her thighs together, didn’t allow him a lot of clear access but that didn’t seem to matter. Mason ground his tongue against her clit, forcing a gasp from her throat.

 

Once she did that, he chuckled and pulled away. He trailed kisses up her body as he stood, raking his teeth over each nipple, teasing her.

 

His gaze went over her shoulder, eyebrow up then nodded.

 

Nora tried to look over her shoulder, but Mason caught her chin.

 

“Eyes on me, kitten. You’ll behave, won’t ya?” He didn’t wait for an answer, silencing her with a kiss, instead.

 

Mason walked her backward, her feet striking Arthur’s boots.

 

Her hands flew out to keep her balance, but hands on her hips, and Mason’s grip on her side and her chin kept her upright. She went back to sit in Arthur’s lap, only, as usual, he was a step ahead of her.

 

She cried out against Mason’s lips as Arthur’s cock slid into her, as she took every inch of him while she sat in his lap.

 

Mason kept his mouth against hers, his hands moving to the inside of her thighs. He opened her legs so they draped over the armrests, spreading her open.

 

He dropped to his knees, breaking the kiss to lean in and capture a nipple between his teeth.

 

Arthur’s breath tickled her ear. “You feel so good wrapped around me. And, can you feel what watching you with your lips wrapped around his cock did to me?”

 

Mason moved down over her stomach, then licked her clit. His tongue touched her cunt, where it was stretched around Arthur’s cock. Hell, he had to drag over Arthur’s cock as well.

 

A soft groan from Arthur said it had.

 

Mason chuckled before he latched his lips around Nora’s clit, drawing it in with a hard suction that had her back bowing.

 

Arthur’s arms wrapped around her waist to pin her body against him and keep her still, her arms trapped against her sides. Mason’s hands kept her legs spread as he toyed with her clit in hard sucks, pausing only long enough to grind his tongue against her.

 

Arthur’s voice slid into her ear. “Do you like this, Nora? Because right now you’re only filled by one of us. Before you know it, you’ll have us both inside you. Can you handle that, because I’m not sure you have a choice anymore.”

 

She shuddered at the promise in that voice even as she knew it wasn’t true. Arthur would never force her to do anything she didn’t want, was fanatical about her safe word, about ensure she was enjoying it. They both indulged in rape fantasies, and with his strength and size, it was a game she loved.

 

The promise, the threat, if drove her higher. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, surrendered to it all.

 

Arthur used his grip on her to lift her up, then drop her back down on his cock. They weren’t hard strokes, they didn’t give much friction, but along with Mason’s tongue, she felt herself nearing the edge.

 

Mason raked his teeth against her clit, nipped at her folds while Arthur fucked her in the short, sharp thrusts.

 

“She’s close,” Arthur said.

 

Mason moved back to blow a stream of cool air over her wet clit. “You think I should get her off, or make her wait?”

 

One of Arthur’s hands palmed her breast. “She’s behaved pretty well, but girls can be so easy to spoil. Why don’t we let her stew a little longer?”

 

She cried out when Mason stood, denied the release that had been so close.

 

Arthur whispered to her. “Shh, Nora. Be good and we’ll take care of you. I always go.”

 

Mason leaned over her, licking against her lips, his cock rubbing against her cunt beside Arthur’s. “Wonder if we could work you up where we’re both fucking you. Women, they’re fucking amazing, and they stretch pretty damned well. You ever done that, kitten?”

 

She shook her head no.

 

Mason laughed, pressing his cock against her harder before he backed off. “Ain’t happening tonight; that shit’ll take some practice and maybe even some jet.”

 

Arthur released her, grasping her arms and pulling them behind her. He gathered both wrists in one hand. “For now, I believe her mouth is still free.”

 

#

 

Well, wasn’t that an offer Mason couldn’t refuse? He slid on hand back into Nora’s hair and pulled her forward so she bent toward him. His other hand grasped his cock, the head weeping pre-come at the sight of her stretched around Arthur’s cock.

 

Damn, that was a good look.

 

He traced her lips with his cock, savoring the sight.

 

Arthur thrust up into her harder with the new angle, and it knocked her forward, causing Mason’s cock to slide into her mouth.

 

Fuck. The heat, the warmth, the helpless way she was stuck there between their cocks.

 

It was everything the Alpha in him could want. He didn’t mind sharing her because while Arthur had claimed his territory, he seemed happy as fuck to let Mason play top dog along with him.

 

And a sweet sub spit-roasted between the two of them, well fuck, that was everything he could want.

 

Nora moaned, the vibration carrying up his cock. With Arthur pinning her arms behind her, she couldn’t control the depth.

 

He wasn’t a vicious man, not with women, so he didn’t shove in deep. Her pretty eyes were pinned up on his, so he gave her a grin and a wink.

 

Arthur stood, shifting her forward. He had to spread his legs and bend his knees, but the new angle let him fuck her harder. He set one hand on her hip to keep her upright, his thrusts smooth, her ass shaking with each one.

 

“Damn, we should have done this sooner,” Arthur said.

 

Mason laughed as he eased her forward again. “She any good at deepthroating. Ain’t a lot of finesse possible in this position.”

 

Arthur moved his grip so her hand wrapped around his wrist. “Go ahead. She pinches, I’ll know.”

 

That’s just what Mason had wanted to hear. He moved his hand to her chin instead of her hair for better control, then shifted his hips forward.

 

She gagged once as he pressed to the back of her throat.

 

“Relax, kitten. You can take it.”

 

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, those pretty ones that caught the light. His thumb captured on as he pulled back and let her take a breath before he pressed forward again. This time he got deeper, her throat squeezing down around him as she swallowed.

 

Good girl, she’d been taught well.

 

Mason wanted to close his eyes, to focus on the way she felt, but like he’d miss a fucking second of this. Arthur used the grip on her hands and her hips to keep her mostly still as he fucked her hard. The grip kept her from knocking forward and taking him too deep on accident.

 

Mason pulled back to let her pull in another breath, then slid all the way into her. Her nose pressed into his pubic hair, and her throat bulged a bit, and fuck this shit was what dreams were made of.

 

Arthur seemed to agree as he groaned, the snap of his hips like the seconds on a watch, keeping time.

 

Nora writhed between them, unable to go anywhere, forced to just accept it, to let them use her, to accept how damned much she loved it.

 

And she did love it. Pretty clear in the sweat on her brow, in the moans that traveled down his cock.

 

Hell, he wanted to do this again and again.

 

Instead of thinking about it, worrying about it, he fucked her throat, matching Arthur’s thrusts. They filled her at once, then retreated, a cycle that was fucking magical. 

 

Arthur's thrusts became quicker. Kid was close, but really, Mason couldn’t blame him.

 

Nora was a fucking sight. Not many could last long inside her.

 

In fact, Mason wasn’t far behind.

 

Arthur’s hands cranked down when he buried himself and stilled. His hips pressed forward in barely-there thrusts, the tendons on his neck stark as he came.

 

Oh, and that did something nice for Mason, the idea of him filling Nora up, of him filling up the woman whose throat Mason fucked.

 

Mason groaned as he followed suit. He yanked Nora forward, her face pressing against his pelvis as he emptied into her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow.

 

He pulled back faster than he’d like to, but she needed to breathe. Breathing was important.

 

The cold air had him tucking his cock back into his pants while Arthur pulled Nora back upright, her breathing ragged.

 

“She ain’t had her treat, yet,” Mason said before he dropped back to her knees. “She was really good, you know.”

 

Arthur released Nora’s arm and pulled her against him, let her lean back against him, his hand snaking around her to grasp her tit. Arthur’s other hand grasped her thigh, just above the knee, and lifted her leg out to the side.

 

Come had dripped down her leg, and Mason gathered it with his tongue.

 

When he reached her cunt, he used his fingers to spread her open. He licked her folds, liking into her. She wasn’t as tight as earlier, not after Arthur had fucked her open. It let him taste Arthur’s come and her own juices, swallowing them down.

 

Her hips shifted, riding his tongue, even in Arthur’s grasp.

 

Fuck, sometime he’d get her up on his face. Wouldn’t that be fun?

 

The thought had him releasing a groan against her before he focused on her clit. He pulled her clit hood out of the way so he could suck directly against that bundle of nerves.

 

She yanked but couldn’t do anything as he drove her hard. After another moment, she broke against him, cunt squeezing down around nothing like it was begging.

 

He pressed a kiss to her clit then stood, claiming her mouth in another kiss, tasting his come on her, letting her taste Arthur's.

 

He pulled back away after a second, then pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thanks, kitten. I enjoyed that.”

 

#

 

Arthur met Mason at the bottom of the lift.

 

The Alpha handed him a cigarette. “She okay?”

 

Arthur took the cigarette and let Mason light it. “She’s in bed. I made sure she was all right, but mostly she’s worn out afterward.”

 

“Good. That was something, ya know. You got yourself a sweet girl there.”

 

“I do. I appreciate you following the rules, though I should remind you not to even think about telling anyone about this. Nora has a reputation she needs to remain in place. Too many would see what happened as a sign of weakness.”

 

Mason shrugged, flicking ash to the ground. “Yeah, and if they did, she’d gut ‘em herself. But, don’t worry, I won’t say shit. Believe it or not, I don’t want shit happening to her.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Mason clasped his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Night, Elder.”

 

Arthur watched Mason take a few steps before he spoke. “Wait.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you be interested in repeating this again sometime?”

 

A soft laugh was Mason’s response before he took another drag on the cigarette, the tip glowing brightly in the darkness. “Fuck, yeah. Soon, I hope.”

 

Arthur hit the button on the lift to take him back up to Nora.

 

Soon, for sure.

 


End file.
